As Earth Fades
As Earth Fades is a deathcore band that began out of Grove City, Ohio in 2014. However, over the years, it has become a project, as members quit, leaving Vocalist Luke Weeks and Guitarist Michael Spencer II the only remaining members. History The band began in 2014, with the lineup of Luke Weeks (Vocals), Michael Spencer II (Guitars), Geoff Erynart (Bass) and Patrick Joyner (Drums). The band released two singles in 2015, titled "Half Alive" and "Brandon's Not Here". The following year, in 2016, the band released "Bloodbath". The track was featured on The Bearded Dragon Productions' second sampler compilation."The Bearded Dragon's Sampler (2.0)". Bandcamp. October 7, 2016. Retrieved on August 27, 2018. On June 9, 2017, the band announced they had previously been on a hiatus of sorts, but they were returning."As Earth Fades did fade...". Facebook. June 9, 2017. Retrieved on August 27, 2018. Spencer had joined the military, Erynart and Joyner had departed, with Jon Ganshimer filling in on drums for a brief time. In December 2017, the band's track, "Brandon's Not Here" was featured on another compilation from The Bearded Dragon Productions, which featured many bands, including Deliverance, Dire, and fellow local Ohio act, Wait for the Day.thrashboy (December 3, 2017). "'The Bearded Dragon' Announces the Release of 'Metal From The Dragon Vol. 2'". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on August 27, 2018. On January 23, 2018, with the assistance of The Bearded Dragon Productions, the band released a lyric video for "The Great Falsehood". The band has performed with Carnifex, Rings of Saturn, and Lorna Shore. Style The band describes themselves as deathcore, with sites comparing them to Saving Grace, For Today and The Agony Scene.J, Rob (February 11, 2018). "As Earth Fades - "The Great Falsehood"". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on April 1, 2018. Members Current * Luke Weeks - Vocals (2014-present) * Michael Spencer II - Guitars (2014-present) Former * Geoff Erynart - Bass (2014-2017) * Patrick Joyner - Drums (2014-2016) Live * Jon Ganshimer - Drums (2016-2017) Timeline ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2014 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2014 TimeAxis =orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend =orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:Guitar value:teal legend:Guitar id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums id:Tour value:magenta legend:Touring_members id:Album value:black legend:Studio_album id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bgbars value:gray(0.95) id:text value:black Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 BackgroundColors = bars:bgbars ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:2014 LineData = layer:back at:01/07/2015 color:EP at:04/11/2015 color:EP at:11/05/2016 color:EP at:23/01/2018 color:EP BarData = bar:Luke text:"Luke Weeks" bar:Mike text:"Michael Spencer II" bar:Geoff text:"Geoff Erynart" bar:Pat text:"Patrick Joyner" bar:Jon text:"Jon Ganshimer" PlotData= width:11 bar:Luke from:start till:end color:Vocals bar:Mike from:start till:end color:Guitar bar:Geoff from:start till:09/06/2017 color:Bass bar:Pat from:start till:18/12/2016 color:Drums bar:Jon from:27/01/2017 till:09/06/2017 color:Drums width:3 bar:Jon from:27/01/2017 till:09/06/2017 color:Tour }} Discography Singles * "Half Alive" (2015) * "Brandon's Not Here" (2015) * "Bloodbath" (2016) * "The Great Falsehood" (2018)thrashboy (February 7, 2018). "Christian Deathcore Band 'As Earth Fades' Releases New Single / Lyric Video for 'The Great Falsehood'". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on April 1, 2018. EPs * Macular Degeneration (TBA)Beard, Mace (July 25, 2016). "Interview: As Earth Fades". The Bearded Dragon's Metal. Retrieved on April 1, 2018. References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Extreme Metal Bands Category:Deathcore Bands Category:United States Bands Category:The Bearded Dragon Productions artists